Diamante (Earth-2020)
This article, Diamante (AU), is the sole property of User:Skullguy123. For permission to use, mention or make major edits, ask me first for my permission. However, grammatical, spelling, and punctuation edits are more then welcomed Diamante is the [https://ben10fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Omnimatrix_%28Earth-2020%29?venotify=created Omnitrix's] DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance As with other Petrosapiens, Diamante is a silicon-based life form with an lean but muscular build and a entire body composed of durable green crystals. His head is a sharp semi-cub with dark green eyes and black markings surrounding them. He sports two crystal shards on his back and has five digits on his hands though none on his feet. Diamante wears an one piece-like outfit with the majority of it black that has green lines running through it and the upper half is dark green. A hood also covers his head. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on the left side of his chest. Powers and Abilities * Crystallokinesis: Diamante is able to manipulate and control crystals such as causing enemies to be encased in crystal, create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out and levitate crystal prisms. He is also able to control all crystals he generates. ** Crystalline Constructs: He can make monstrous clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps as well as reshape his projectiles into limited shapes. ** Shard Projectiles: He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands and also cause diamond formations to appear from any part of his body ** Weapon Manifestation: He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as baldes and bludgeons. * Enhanced Strength: Diamante has inhuman physical abilities, enough to easily able to overpower in a one-on-one brawl * Enhanced Durability: Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamante is extremely durable to physical impacts and can survive in the vacuum of space. He is able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them as well as causing laster to refract off his body due to his body being made entirely out of crystals. He is also resistant to fire and heat. * Regeneration: Diamante can regenerate but to a limited extent Weaknesses * Sonic Vibrations/Strong Impacts: Like other Petrosapiens, Diamante is vulnerable to strong sonic vibrations and impacts with enough force which can cause his body to crack and shatter and might fall unconscious. * Limited Regeneration: He shares the same limitation when it comes to his regeneration as he can only do so to an limited degree. * Back Shards: While the shards on his back can cause him to become stuck on surfaces if knocked into it, Diamante can avoid this weakness by retracting the shards into his body History * Diamante first appeared when Alexander was trapped in a crystal cage that his other alien forms were unable to destroy. Trivia * Diamante makes a crystalline metallic sound every time he moves Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-18 at 10.10.48 PM.png Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Skullguy123 Category:Green Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens